


Feels Like Home

by chiayhorchata



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Family Fluff, M/M, More characters to be added, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiayhorchata/pseuds/chiayhorchata
Summary: “I do. Jesse, he’s a really sweet boy but he's… he's been through a lot, he needs lots of love and attention, and he really needs to be in a place that supports him no matter what, I feel like you can be that family for him, and that you can really understand him” she looked down and pushed the folder towards them.“This is his file, please take a look”





	Feels Like Home

  “I’m really excited, Gabe” as the black car slowed down and stopped, Jack couldn't help unbuckle his belt and turn his body to look out of the window, focusing the colorful front yard of the house, where two children were playing with what looked like giant Lego blocks, making quite the picturesque scene, almost like it was set up for a picture. “What if this kid likes us? I mean, I hope he does, but you know what that _means_?” The blond man looked back at his husband, who was taking deep breaths with a wide smile on his face.

  “If the kid likes us that means we’re having a child, Jackie, an actual real child, I’m nervous as hell!” Gabe said while he tried fixing his hair, his unruly curls, usually hidden under his beanie, had been combed back in an attempt to make them settle, but no matter the amount of gel Gabriel applied they just wouldn't sit back. Oh how he wished he could throw on a baseball cap and be done with it; they were both trying to pull off the “suburban” father look, and while it worked for Jack, Gabriel knew he looked better in one of hoodies or his suits, not in a polo trying to pass as Johnny Whatshisname who doesn't know how to barbecue yet still holds one monthly.

   _“We have to make a good impression”_ He took one last deep breath and shook out his hands, an old habit his mother had passed down to him to “shake away” any anxieties or fears that lingered in his mind. “But it’s like…a good nervous, I’m _pumped_ ” Gabriel nodded his head in a reassuring manner, partly to himself, partly to Jack, before opening the door and getting out of the car, walking around it to offer his arm to his husband and locking the vehicle after the door was closed. They noticed that the children had seen them and one was doing a little jog back to the house, probably to alert one of the foster parents that someone new was outside.

  Sharing a look and walking the little path that led to the house, they were received with the door opening, the white wood barely missing Jack as it swung wide.

  The door gave way to a red headed woman, with round brown eyes and a pronounced blush on her cheeks; her face had something that made Jack feel like he was coming home for a holiday, and it was only made more prominent with her welcoming smile.

   “Welcome! You must be Jack and Gabriel, right?” she put out her hand and both men reached out to shake it “My name is Coral, I'm in charge of this place, but please come in, Monica is already inside” she signaled for them to walk into the house, “Oh! That is my husband” she signaled to a man sitting in the living room, holding a baby in his arm and looking over a girl that was apparently playing dancer “Peter”

  “Hi, pleased to meet you” he bowed their head as a greeting, signaling with his head at the baby in his arms and both men waved.

  “Hi”

  “Hello”

  “They're here about Jesse” Carol helpfully explained “I'll take them to the kitchen to talk to Monica first”

  “Great, I’ll go check on Jesse in a second”

  Carol nodded continued walking, leading them right to the kitchen, where another woman was sitting around the granite isle in the middle of the space. Right from the start, they could tell that Coral had worked very hard to make the place feel like a home. “Can I offer you something to drink? Coffee, tea, water?” she pointed to her fridge with a smile.

  “Coffee for me, please,” said Jack before sitting down in front of the social worker.

  “Me too, thanks” Gabriel took a seat next to his husband before noticing that there were two empty seats around the island, the one in front of the coffee cup was clearly Coral’s, but the other one was for someone that was still to join them; just thinking about it brought a smile to his face.

  “Gabe! Jack! Lovely to see you again, are you guys feeling excited?” the other woman, Monica, greeted them, her eyes shining behind her thick rim glasses.

  “You bet” Jack said as he smiled at Carol for the cup of coffee before she sat down next to them.

  “I’m very happy that you’re here, I know all this process has been hard,” Monica had been their case worker and a huge supporter during the entire process, going with them through the inspections and helping them sort out the pounds of paperwork that had to be filled and filed correctly so that the couple could be eligible to adopt a child. “But to be honest? Here’s where the real work starts,” she reached down into her bag before pulling out a manila colored folder and placing it before them “we think that this boy could really find a good home with you. Coral read your files and she thinks that you would be good, right?”

  “I do. Jesse, he’s a really sweet boy but he's… he's been through a lot, he needs lots of love and attention, and he really needs to be in a place that supports him no matter what, I feel like you can be that family for him, and that you can really understand him” she looked down and pushed the folder towards them.

  “This is his file, please take a look”

  “It says everything we know about him” Monica chimed in “I think that you should really read it carefully, before you decide anything, he is what we call a _special_ case”

  Gabriel took the file from the table with a raised eyebrow, Monica had talked to them about “special cases” but wasn't this boy supposed to be around 5? He shared a look with Jack, before opening it and putting it between them so they could both look at it. Full name, Jesse Fernando McCree-Contreras, four years old, born in Santa Fe, New Mexico, on May 18, no living relatives and his parents passed away in...

  “Excuse me, his parents were killed how?” Jack could barely believe his eyes when he skimmed over that part.

  “Yes they…well, they were on their way to their house when the father lost control of the car, they fell out of the road and into a ditch, it was a horrible accident, Jesse was on his baby chair and that’s why he made it out alive, but…”

  Gabriel hadn't stopped reading, reaching the “ **MEDICAL HISTORY** ” page, where he saw something that broke his heart and made his throat tighten. “He lost an arm” the medical report continued, noting that the boy had been trapped in the car for over 48 hours before someone took notice when they heard him crying.

  “Yes. The crash was brutal, and the doctors were shocked he made it… but it left him with PTSD, he still gets nervous about roads at night and has nightmares over it; it's only been two years since it happened and his therapist _does_ expect him to get better with time”

  They both knew about what PTSD could do to you; after years in the war and countless special ops missions that left them haunted, they both had come home with more baggage than what they had left with.

  “ _Ay por dios_ ” Gabriel continued to read, seeing footnotes from his previous case workers and foster parents, varying from _“Wets the bed constantly”_ to _“Likes cowboys”_ and even one that said _“Likes to be rocked to sleep”._ Little annotations about the kid.

  “I…Gabe?” Jack looked at his husband who had leaned back and was rubbing his forehead “What do you think?”

  “I... I want to meet him Jackie. I already want to wrap him in a blanket and make sure he’s alright” Gabriel sighed while dragging his hand down his face and scratching his beard.

  “Oh thank God, me too” Jack let out a relieved laugh, glad that they were on the same page.

  “Remember, he _is_ considered a special needs child, so you will need to take him to his assigned therapist and doctor, and state visits will be a little more frequent than for most; is that a problem?”

  The husbands shared a look, talking without words and coming to an immediate conclusion.

  “We don't mind, we want to meet him”

  Coral smiled and nodded excitedly “He’s really excited to meet you, he couldn't stop moving around when I helped him get dressed, let me go fetch him” Coral stood up on quick legs and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the couple to shake with excitement and words of hope from Monica that came with a big smile.

  They heard some footsteps upstairs and doors opening and closing, hushed voices and now two sets of steps coming down the stairs.

  “Jesse, say hi” Coral came back in, holding a little hand, that wouldn’t stop twitching, in her own.

  That hand belonged to a little boy, his head barely reaching the woman's hip, his chubby face framed by messy dark locks, with big brown eyes that looked full of excitement and something that they didn’t want to think, could be fear, his cheeks taking a soft red hue, probably due to nervousness getting the better of him, but his brown skin only made the blush more prominent. He was dressed in navy blue shorts and a long-sleeved shirt, the sleeve on his left side was tied up below the stump that was his arm so it didn't get in the way.

  “Uh, hi” he looked at them briefly before looking at Coral “Can you help me up, please?” he signaled to the chair and his foster mother nodded with a smile, quickly picking him up before setting him on the high chair and pushing it in just enough that he could be close to the island “My name is Jesse”

  “Hi Jesse, I’m Jack and this is Gabe” he put out his hand and the little boy reached for it, shaking his hand without shame and with such an excitement that Gabriel couldn’t couldn't stop his smile.

  “My name is also Fernando, but my name _name_ is Jesse” he took his hand back and fidgeted a little on the chair; pushing himself back and then pulling himself closer to the table once more.

  “And how old are you?”

  “I’m four, but I’ll be five next year, and then six,” he counted with his fingers and showed the couple.

  “Oh my, then you’re quite a big boy” Jack said with awe “Tell me Jesse, do you like dogs?”

  “I love dogs! I once saw a dog that was like this big!” the young boy stretched out his arm as wide as he could, even raising his other arm “His name was Meatball! And his owner said that he was very sweet, and he let me pet him, but he licked my hand and I got scared but he was nice and didn’t bite me” Jesse told them his little story, and without even realizing, Gabe was trying to hold back tears “And miss Carol has a cat and she’s cute, her name is Funky, she’s orange and sometimes she plays with this like uhmmm…” the boy went quiet and puckered his lips in concentration “it’s like feather but like on string, I like her…yeah” he realized he was rambling and looked down, the pink dusting on his cheeks turned red.

  “Well, we don't have cats, but we do have three dogs, would you like to see them?” Gabriel pulled out his phone and quickly pulled up some pictures.

  “Three dogs? Wow that’s like so many dogs!” Jesse leaned over to see the phone and he gasped “They’re very big! What are their names? Do they eat toast?”

  “This is Pizza,” he showed Jesse a picture of a german shepherd  laying on her back “She’s Jack’s baby and I don’t know if she likes toast but she loves watermelon”

  “I like watermelon too!” Jesse piped up, excitement palpable around him.

  “Well how about that!” he swiped to the next photo, this one of a saint Bernard sitting with drool dripping down from his snout and onto the grass “This one is Sir George, he’s a little old, but he has a lot of love to give” Jesse’s smile got even bigger; nodding along excitedly  “and this…” Gabriel swiped to show another picture “is Cherry” this one was a long dog, that Jesse couldn’t identify as any particular race “she likes to take naps in the sun so she’s always laying on the grass, and that lets sir George steal her bed” the little boy giggled before sitting back down.

  “Is she like...a snake dog? Is that why she's so long?”Jack suppressed a laugh and shook his head.

  “She’s a Galgo, we rescued her because she used to be a race dog, that's why she runs so much but nowadays she prefers to nap”

   The little boy giggled “They’re cute”

 

_0_0_0_0_0_

 

  It had been almost five weeks after their first visit with Jesse, they had seen him a couple more times, and each time it had gone better than the last. They had learned many things about the little boy, he spoke Spanish, which was something that Gabe had been ecstatic about, his mom was Mexican and he had been in a couple of bilingual foster homes, he _loved_ cowboys and he had stated that if he had a horse he would name him Cheese. They had fallen in love with the boy immediately. Monica recommended that they didn't bring him presents, as he might have felt pressured by them and his decision could’ve been influenced by it. And finally on a cool Friday night, Jesse had told Coral that he liked them; he liked their dogs and he liked that they let him talk about cowboys all he could, he liked that Gabriel spoke Spanish with him and he “ _super-duper_ ” liked the pictures of horses and chickens that Jack had shown him because that meant that Jack was from a farm and that meant that he was a cowboy, just like him. He told Carol that he would like to live with them, if they wanted of course.

  When Monica told the husbands, Gabriel couldn't hold back his tears, overcome with emotion and joy. Jack joined a second after that, overwhelmed with excitement and love; they were getting a baby, a little boy that they could love and support.

  And just like that, the next morning, with the sun shining and the sky clear, they had driven to the foster house with unrestrained excitement running through their veins and showing plainly on their faces.

  “Coral, they’re here!” Monica was waiting alongside Carol, on the front yard, overlooking two kids trying to do cartwheels “Okay, he’s upstairs and- oh my” she exclaimed when she saw Jack popping the trunk open and pulling out a box wrapped in paper that had little cactus along it “What is that?”

  “It’s for Jesse, we won't give it to him until he makes his choice but...” Jack scratched the back of his neck as he explained the motif behind the gift “We really wanted to give him something”

  “And this, of course” Gabriel pulled out of the backseat a small brown teddy bear with a little heart stitched on his chest, it was just the right size for a little boy and it looked adorable. “Me and Jack have the other two, they're kind of a family, and we want him to have it”

  “Oh my God” Carol covered her mouth with the back of her palm, no matter how many families she saw the start to, she would always get emotional, her soft heart getting the better of her every time “That’s adorable”

  “I think you’re ready, and I know he is. Come on, he’s in the living room” Gabe reached out for his husband’s hand, making eye contact and having a non verbal conversation. They were ready, they were ready for their lives to change forever, to get a beautiful addition to their families that they both knew would make their days shine brighter.

  They walked into the house on a hurry, Coral guiding them to the living room only to stop before entering, stepping to the side and signaling them to walk in. Jack set down the box against the wall so it could be a surprise, and Gabriel placed the teddy on top.

  “Hey Jesse!” the little boy was sitting on the couch, a wide book that showed a picture of a dinosaur across both pages, sitting on his lap.

  “Oh, hi mister Morri…Jack” they had told Jesse that he could call them Jack and Gabe, and even if they hadn’t asked, they were hoping that in the future he would get comfortable and call one of them dad, or both, even if it could get confusing, after all, they were going to be a family, no need for formalities. “Hi Gabe”

  “Hi, _precioso_ ” said Gabe as he reached out to run his hand through Jesse’s long locks “We wanted to ask you something”

  “Oh!” the little cowboy closed the book and pushed it beside him on the cushion, giving the pair all his attention.

  “It’s something important, but we don’t want you to think that you have to say yes” Jack kneeled down next to the couch and Gabe followed, crouching down so he could be at eye level with the boy “We would like you to be honest with your answer”

  “We always have to tell the truth, cause if we don’t that’s lying and lying is no good, it can make people sad” sad Jesse with a big smile, proud of himself for knowing that.

  “That’s right! You’re one smart cookie! Where did you learn all that?”

  “Sesame Street! Big Bird said it and I think he’s right” answered Jesse.

  “He is, that’s why we want you to say the truth when you answer” Jack bit his lip and nudged Gabe with his elbow, signaling him to continue.

  “Jesse, we know that you've been through a lot, but _mi vida_ , we know that you're one of the sweetest little boys in the world, and that you're an amazing little cowboy”

  “Im a super cool cowboy” Jesse waved his arm excitedly, giving them a thousand watt smile.

  “You are, Jesse...and we wanted to ask you if you would like...to be our son” he hadn’t even heard an answer and tears were already flooding his eyes, too excited to even consider Jesse saying no.

  “Like…like I’m your son and you’re my dads?” the little boy looked down and a little frown showed on his face.

  “Just like that, we would be your dads, and you would come live with us, we would be a family, Jesse” continued Jack, rubbing his husband’s knee to calm him down a little bit.

  “A family for like forever? You’d never send me to another house?” Gabe’s heart ached with those words, wanting to hold the boy close and protect him from all harm that could ever come to him. Four years old and he already knew the feeling of having everything ripped from him. It was not fair and it made Gabriel’s heart hurt for him.

  “No baby, if you ever go anywhere, we’d be right there with you, we would always be a family Jesse, if you want, of course”

  “Yes! Yes!” in a second the boy had thrown himself onto Gabriel’s chest, a skinny little arm holding onto his neck as it seemed like the boy was trying to climb his now, father. “I want to go with you!” Reyes nodded, crying ever harder than before and squeezing the young cowboy to his chest.

  “Oh my God” Jack was pulled into the group hug, tears flowing down his face as he hugged his son and his husband. Somewhere far he could hear the click of a camera going off, but he was too worried kissing the boy’s head and holding him tight.

  They were going to love their little boy forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is just the first chapgter and the second chapter is almost done so i will be updating soon, I'm thinking about being like a fancy author and updating each friday or something, but I'm not sure.
> 
> Either way please tell me if you like it, I love feedback and I would love to hear what you guys think. also I didn't beta this so if you see something wrong I'm sorry :P
> 
> PS. what do you guys think about the summary???? maybe I'll change it idk.


End file.
